


Fogging Up

by little_coffins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_coffins/pseuds/little_coffins
Summary: One eccentric suicidal mafioso, and a woman with a power she didn't know about, you'd think these lot wouldn't hold any similarity, but turns out they may understand each other a lot better than one would expect.Bungou Stray Dogs, The Umbrella Academy, The Avengers. Canon slightly bent.





	Fogging Up

**Author's Note:**

> Au info at end

If Tony were to be honest with himself and others at this moment, he'd have exclaimed that this was certainly not what he had expected. Not when he woke up a five-thirty, not when he drank his first - of many - coffee, not when he read his emails and checked in for updates with Friday. No, this was unanticipated.

At ten-thirty five, an emergency call from Japans Special Ability Department, attempting to push past fridays block to reach him immediately. 

With mild curiosity in mind, Tony had replied apprehensive, a tall disheveled bespectacled man greeting him curtly.

"Good evening, Mr Stark." The man begun, heavy Japanese accent laced with distress.

"Good morning...?" Tony prompted, taking another sip of his coffee before sitting on the edge of his workbench. 

"Sakaguchi Ango, assistant counselor of the Special Ability Department." Tony hummed in response.

"We.. Would very much appreciate your assistance in gathering an individual we believe to have crossed into America early this morning." Sakaguchi shifted, glancing at someone out of view.

"And who is this? Terrorist? Arm's dealer? Alien?" Tony hardly paid attention to the ping from the projection signaling he'd just received said information, instead remaining staring at the Counselor. 

"A mafioso, specifically one of Japans Port Mafia's executives, Dazai Osamu. He confronted by officers with a warrant for his arrest yesterday evening and is believed to have hitched a ride on a boat to a near by port in New York." Tony rose a brow at this, requesting Avengers assistance on a fleeing mafioso seemed rather rash.

"What makes him so much of a threat that the Avengers must intervene?" Tony inquired, catching a tired sigh in return as the man slumped a fraction.

"Osamu has 135 confirmed murders, 267 cases of battery or assault, and 548 cases of fraud on his hands right now. And he is gifted."

"Gifted? Elaborate?" Count his interest fully peeked, as he stood up and swiped his arm, dragging the documents they had provided for him to view. Opening said file revealed a body list so extensive he cringed, with many unsightly post mortem images, torture evident in many.

"Like a mutant, but we do not refer to gifteds as mutants. It is disrespectful here, in our eyes. Anyway, he has an ability, but we do not believe it much affects his genetic makeup," the man paused for a moment, before beginning again. "Aside from some possible psychological differences, though it is difficult to tell, what with preexisting mental illness being more visible in the public eye, nowadays." Tony nodded, currently scrutinizing several blurry pictures seemingly from security cameras.

"What is his ability?"

"It is called No Longer Human. An anti ability, if you will. His ability is an attack on other abilities," the man begun, hands gesturing slightly as he spoke.

"When he touches someone, he nullifies their abilities, no ability out there can affect him, and there is only one other known person out there with an ability that targets abilities. He's a two in a kind." Sakaguchi explained, exhaustion wearing worry lines into his face.

"Sounds dangerous. After we pick him up, how are you gonna contain him?" Tony found himself curious to the answer, wondering how a man who could render any ability ineffective with a body count that impressive can be held down. 

"We have been in contact with Charles Xavier to see if he would be willing to work with... Rehabilitating Osamu to the best extent possible." 

"Doesn't that guy specialise in working with kids?" Tony questioned, sending a notification down to the others that they had a mission to fulfill.

"Osamu is fifteen." That stopped Tony, he glanced up at the live footage of the man incredulously.

"Come again?"

"He is a fifteen year old, he is the youngest Port Mafia Executive in history." 

"Thats... Fairly off putting. Yeah, really off putting. Makes sense, in a way, no one would suspect a kid to be a high level mafia staff." 

"I suppose so," Sakaguchi began hesitantly, mulling over his next choice of words carefully.

"Will you accept our request of help? We'd be in great debt to you," Sakaguchi looked suddenly extremely serious, gaze no longer wandering, but fixated, steely.

Tony thought, or at least pretended to.

"Yeah sure, we'll handle it for you. Get the kid somewhere safe and controlled." The man deflated with relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Japan thanks you." The man bowed, and Tony waved the call away unceremoniously.

"Hey Friday, call Steve and Nat up. And... Oh! Rhodey too, while your at it? Thanks."

____________

Seven hours earlier

A young man, thin, lanky and eccentric trailed down the street, weaving between people, two men pushing towards him, shouts of protest at his continued travels. 

He bumped into a woman, who hissed profanity at him, his crutch knocking into a mans ankle, earning an annoyed huff. He turned down near the Yokohama ports, the crowd beginning to thin as he smelt the salty air.

"Dazai Osamu, you are under arrest for 135 murders, 267 cases of battery or assault, and 548 cases of fraud! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-"

Bang

One of the men who had been rapidly approaching fell down in a twitching heap, little hole between his eyes oozing blood and brain matter down his face along with staining the grimy pavement.

"God... Hey! Hands behind your head or I will open fire!" Dazai ducked behind a shipping container, shoving the pistol into the holster at his hip and wielding the crutch as if it was a bat, as the man turned the corner created by the container. 

One hit, two hits, three hits, down. A stomp to the throat and the man was affectively down. 

The shriek of sirens were approaching, and sticking around seemed like an unpleasant plan. Hobbling, he began at a surprisingly leisurely pace, despite the situation, towards the large shipping boat.

What a goddamned mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are changed up, like Ango and Oda meeting Dazai earlier, and things just happening when Dazai is a little younger. (Mafia Dazai is awesome, don't blame me lmao)


End file.
